Unit-ship:Spy
Cost: 150 and 80 As soon as you build a Hideout you can train spies. For each expansion stage you can train an additional spy. To deploy a spy, click the town on the Island Map which you want to gather information on. The option to deploy a spy will appear on the left menu. When you select this, one of your spies will try to infiltrate the town. When a spy has successfully infiltrated a town, you can assign missions from your hideout. *Research required: Espionage (Science) *Building required: Hideout The math Add mission risk base to current risk, subtract defending/target town hall level multiplied by 2, subtract the attacking hideout level multiplied by 2, add risk generated by defending spies working in defending/target city multiplied by 5. If calculated value is between 5 and 95 then this is Total Risk, if it's below 5 then Total Risk is 5%, if it's above 95 then Total Risk is 95%. The algorithm: Calculated Risk = C + M + 5s + 2e - 2t - 2h If Calculated Risk < 5\%, Total Risk = 5\% If Calculated Risk > 95\%, Total Risk = 95\% Where C is equal to Current Risk (see Risks section below); M is equal to the Mission Risk Base; s is risk generated by the number of spies working in defense in the defending/target city; e is equal to the defending/target's hideout level; t is equal to the defending/target town level; h is equal to the attacking hideout level. A simplified version of the above algorithm can be used to determine the Calculated Risk of catching or stopping an attacking spy, by making certain useful assumptions: 1) ALL of the spies in the defending/target hideout are working in defense: s = e 2) The attacking hideout level is 32 (most large towns have this): h = 32 3) An attacking player will wait til attacking spy's Current Risk is 0: C = 0 Thus the simplified algorithm: Calculated Risk = M + 7e - 2t - 64 Risks There are three different kinds of risks calculated in this game. *'Calculated Risk' :This is the intermediate risk after performing the calculations in the formula above. This number can have a wide range of values from -255% up to 255%. There currently is a bug where if calculated risk is above 255%, the total risk shows 0% with a full bar. This is instant death for the spy. *'Current Risk' :This is the risk associated after a successful Spy action. This is usually the number seen on the bar that slowly decreases. There is actually a number behind the scene that counts down past 5% total risk seen on the bar. This value is always between 0% and 95% *'Total Risk' :This is the risk seen when you look at the spy. No matter what this risk % is, your spy can not be caught. Only by performing actions can a spy be caught. This ranges from 5% to 95% Risk Levels . Please can someone confirm which are correct. ; Risk 1 Base: 5% - Infiltrate Town ; Risk 2 Base: 24% - Spy out treasure chamber ; Risk 3 Base: 30% - Inspect Warehouse, Recall Spy ; Risk 4 Base: 40% - Spy out level of research ; Risk 5 Base: 50% - Online status ; Risk 6 Base: 70% - Spy out garrison ; Risk 7 Base: 80% - Observe fleet and troop movements ; Risk 8 Base: 90% - Observe communication Example The algorithm: Calculated Risk = C + M + 5s + 2e -2t -2h Current risk: None C=0\% Mission: Spy out garrison M=70\% Enemy Spies: One spy in defense s=1 Level of target town's Hideout: Level 1 e=1 Level of target town: Town hall Level 6 t=6 Level of your Hideout: h=2 0 + 70 + 5\cdot1 + 2\cdot1 -2\cdot6 -2\cdot2 = 61 The risk for the mission is then 61\% Current risk is increased every time a spy performs an espionage mission; but it cannot be greater than 95%. Current risk drops gradually until it reaches 0% (5% total risk still visible). If current risk is high, it can make even easy missions (like checking online status) hard to perform; so it is advisable to wait a certain amount of time until current risk drops to a lower level. Protecting your town from being spied With this information we can calculate the enemy's current number of spies in defense. One can also set themselves up with 95% defense in every town to prevent any spy from infiltration. The following table assumes that the enemy's hideout is level 20 or lower and you have a level 20 hideout. The number of spies in the column represent the minimum number one needs in defense (in your town) to guarantee 95% defense against enemy spy infiltration. Caught spies Occasionally, spies are being caught due to high level of spy out chance. However, the level of spy out chance will decrease after a certain amount of time and will increase again after another mission. If unfortunate, you may get a report like this: *"Your spy doesn´t answer anymore" This means that your spy has been caught and executed , so he won't be able to return to your town. Based on a random chance, he may give a report as shown in the above section, so the player you wanted to spy may be informed of what he was trying to do, how many resources you have in your town, how many workers you have assigned on your island or how many and what units are stationed in your town. There also a chance that they may receive no information other than the spy's capture. You will need to train and deploy a new spy as a replacement. Some times you may also get a report like this: *Status: Mission aborted... :Report: Your spy was discovered, but could flee in time. He is now returning to your home town. You should give him a little rest... The player you wanted to spy will be informed about your spy that has been caught and maybe the mission he was trying to complete. Category:Game mechanics